Monologue d'après Guerre
by kodako
Summary: Comment Harry a t'il vécu la fin de la guerre, quelles conséquences ses actes ont ils eu sur sa vie. Un peu [UA]


Un monologue de Harry Potter, assez triste je l'avoue. Une fin differente de celle traitée dans le livre.

Je ferai peut être une suite, je ne sais pas trop si ça en vaut le coup ;)

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

.o°O°o.

J'avais envie de venir te voir, tu sais ? Vraiment envie de venir, et ce depuis si longtemps… Mais c'était tellement dur, tu peux comprendre non ? Un jour, tu es partie comme ça, du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir… Pas sans raison bien sûr… Des raisons, tu en avais, comme on en avait tous, la peur, les arrestations, les attentats… La Guerre quoi ! C'est notre quotidien, enfin, c'était ! Parce qu'elle est finie cette foutue guerre qui a brisé tous nos rêves… On l'a gagné, il paraît, mais tout ces morts, toutes ces familles déchirés, tout ces blessés, toutes ces vies brisées, tout ces rêves abandonnés… Non, l'autre camp a peut-être perdu, mais nous n'avons rien gagné !

Tu me manquais, mais je suis là maintenant, et je te vois, tu souries, tu n'as pas pris une ride pendant ces longs mois… L'éternelle jeunesse, tu aurais donc découvert son secret ? Alors que moi… La peur qui m'a rendu les cheveux poivre et sel, mon air fatigué, les cernes qui barrent mes paupières… Regarde moi, regarde moi s'il te plait, je t'en supplie, regarde moi… Pourquoi ces yeux dans le vide, pourquoi se perdent-ils toujours vers d'autres horizons, si lointains que je ne peux les voir ? Comme j'aimerai que tu sois à mes côtés, que tu m'aides à surmonter les épreuves que me réserve l'avenir… J'ai peur sans toi, tellement peur, peur comme un petit enfant qui se sent abandonné, peur comme jamais, peur de vivre, peur d'exister, peur de mourir…

Tu me manquais, tu me manques, et tu me manqueras tant que tu ne reviendras pas, oh non, ce n'est pas du chantage, je ne m'abaisserai jamais à cela, je sais bien que de toute façon, tu n'y cèderai pas… Je t'ai apporté des fleurs, tu as vu ? Des roses, tes préférées, les fleurs de l'amour diraient certains… Oui, de l'amour, car si j'ai longtemps hésité à te l'avouer, les voila, ces trois mots, qui si j'avais osés te les dire, t'auraient peut être convaincu de rester… Je t'aime, voila, c'est dit. Oh, bien sûr, je n'attends pas une réponse de ta part, plus maintenant, je n'attends plus rien de la vie, mais si tu savais comme je me sens soulagé de te l'avoir avoué, comme cela m'a enlevé un poids, comme je me sens léger… Longtemps, j'ai eu peur des conséquences que cette phrase pourrait avoir, peur pour toi, mais aussi, égoïstement peur pour moi, peur pour nous… Car qui sait, si j'avais osé me déclarer plus tôt, peut être y aurait-il eu un « nous » ?

Je suis passé à Sainte Mangouste tout à l'heure, voir Neville, comme tous les jours, même si c'est dur de le savoir dans cette état, au moins, il est avec ses parents… Le pauvre, bien sûr, il n'a pas eu l'air de me reconnaître, mais il m'a semblé voir son regard s'éclairer, quand j'ai passé la porte, notre Lily dans les bras… Maigre bonheur, mais si tu savais comme cette minuscule étincelle de vie dans ses yeux désespérés m'a touché…

Lily, ma Lily, notre Lily, comment grandira-t-elle dans ce monde qui peine tant à se reconstruire ? Comment vivra-t-elle avec le poids de savoir que son père est un meurtrier, célèbre pour cela ? Car je ne suis ni plus ni moins qu'un assassin, j'ai tué, peut-être l'homme qui a périt de ma baguette le méritait-il, je l'ignore, chacun se plait à sans cesse me répéter que j'ai fait cela pour le bien de tous, que c'est grâce à moi que la guerre est finie… Je ne peux oublier ce que je suis réellement : un tueur. Alors que tant d'entre nous ont donnés leur vie pour notre victoire, je n'ai rien su faire d'autre que de m'abaisser au niveau de nos ennemis en leur rendant la pareil et en tuant leur chef…

Je ne veux plus être le Survivant, je ne veux plus que l'on m'appelle comme ça. Est il nécessaire que chaque jour de ma vie, on me rappelle que ce sont les autres qui meurent et jamais moi, que c'est le crime que j'ai commis qui m'a rendu célèbre, que l'on m'acclame pour ce que l'on reproche aux autres, pour voir volé la vie d'un homme.

Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, ils sont encore tous terrifiés par ce nom, moi, quand je l'entend raisonner à mes oreilles, il n'est rien d'autre que l'appellation qu'un fou s'était attribuée à lui-même, reniant ses origines, reniant sa famille, reniant son humanité et se reniant lui-même. Il hante mes pires cauchemars, il m'empêche de dormir, il a volé ma paix, il a volé ma vie, il t'a volé à moi…

Hermione est enceinte, est-elle venue te l'annoncer ? C'est étonnant de voir que la vie continue, malgré tout, que tout espoir d'avenir meilleur n'est pas perdu, de voir que des gens sont capables de vivre avec leurs erreurs, leur passé, leurs démons… De voir qu'elle, elle a su trouver le bonheur et la paix, malgré tout !

J'espère, j'espère qu'elle a eu ce courage de venir affronter ton regard, de venir t'avouer que sa vie continuait, de venir t'avouer qu'elle pouvait vivre sans toi… Moi je ne l'ai jamais eu, ce courage, j'ai trahis les Gryffondors, j'ai trahi ma maison, peut être aurais-je dû écouter le Choixpeau, et me rendre dans la maison de Salazar ? Peut être, je l'ignore, un jour, un grand sorcier m'a dit que ce sont nos choix qui font ce que nous sommes, pas nos origines, pas notre sang. Et ce choix, je l'ai fait, j'ai choisi une voie, comme j'aurais pu choisir l'autre, mais au moins j'ai choisi. Toi aussi, à ta manière, tu as choisi de partir, tu as choisi d'aller affronter la vie, la vraie vie, pas celle qui te cloîtrait dans un manoir juste pour te protéger, pas celle que j'avais tenté de t'imposer, en oubliant qui tu étais vraiment, en oubliant que jamais tu n'accepterais l'inaction, en oubliant que moi-même, j'en avais souffert quelques années auparavant, que moi-même j'en avais voulu au monde entier, de m'avoir enfermé, laissé dans l'ignorance… Toi, tu ne m'en as pas voulu, tu n'en n'as voulu à personne d'ailleurs, tu as juste passé cette porte, et tu es allée vers ton destin, et tu es allée te battre.

Ton départ a sûrement été ce qui m'a décidé à moi aussi, accepter mes obligations, et j'ai affronté mon destin, et je me suis battu, comme toi… Oui, comme toi, sauf que moi, la porte de la maison, je l'ai repassé dans l'autre sens, moi je suis revenu, moi j'ai retrouvé ma Lily, moi, je n'ai perdu que mes illusions pendant ce combat, toi tu as donné tellement plus, toi tu n'as jamais hésité, toi tu as tout donné.

Notre Lily, j'ai essayé de lui expliquer ton départ, mais comment trouver les mots pour faire comprendre à un bébé de quelques mois, qu'il ne lui reste que son papa, que sa maman est partie, que sa maman ne reviendra plus, que sa maman se repose ici pour toujours, sous cette plaque de marbre blanc, blanc comme la pureté, blanc comme ton innocence, comme ta joie de vivre, comme ton sourire quand tu es parti, oui, comme ce sourire que je n'oublierai jamais, comme ce souvenir gravé dans mon cœur à l'image de ces mots dans la pierre… _Je t'aime, Ginny_.

.o°O°o.

* * *


End file.
